Goku vs. Bowser
Paleomario66= Goku VS Bowser is a Death Battle created by Paleomario66. Description Dragon Ball VS Super Mario Bros.! Two parents with spiky hair and powerful transformations do battle in a showdown of Good VS Evil! Interlude (Cues: Invader ) Boomstick: Today we're putting two spiky-haired parents with many transformations against each other! One's good, the other is evil! Wiz: Goku, the famous Super Saiyan. Boomstick: And Bowser, the King of the Koopas. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win A DEATH BATTLE! Goku Wiz: On the Planet Vegeta, Kakarot was born from Bardock, a low class warrior. Boomstick: A warrior, not a scientist. That was a mistranslation. Wiz: Planet Vegeta was decimated by the space tyrant Frieza, who had been authorized to destroy the planet by the God of Destruction, Beerus. Although almost all the saiyans were extinguished, a few did survive. Kakarot was one of these Saiyans. He was already sent to Earth to take over the planet. Boomstick: When landing on Earth, Kakarot was taken under the care of an old man named Gohan. He took Kakarot under his wing, but he turned out to be uncontrollable. Wiz: One day, Kakarot fell off a cliff. He survived, but he bumped his head and lost those memories. Kakarot was called Goku by his adoptive grandfather. Years later, in the full moon, Goku had become an Oozaru, and had accidentally killed him. Boomstick: Shortly after, he met a young woman named Bulma. She was searching for the dragon balls, and Goku went on an adventure with her. Wiz: He was first trained by Master Roshi, causing his power to increase immensely. For some reason, Goku had remained small until the age of 18 where he finally grew to his adult size. After defeating Piccolo Jr. at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, he finally married his childhood sweetheart, Chi-Chi. Afterwards, he had two sons, Gohan and Goten. Boomstick: As an adult, he had completely outmatched Master Roshi, so the only one that could teach him anymore was King Kai. Wiz: Under this training, Goku became even stronger than before. This allowed him to beat up the Saiyan Nappa, and fight on par with Vegeta. Goku's abilties are centered around ki, a life-force energy. This allows them to fly, and use energy blasts. Abilities *'Flight' *'Ki Blasts' *'Energy Barriers' *'Destructo Disk' *'Kiai' *'Solar Flare' *'Afterimage technique' *'Spirit Bomb' *'Kamehameha' *'Instant Transmission' *'Saiyan Aura Blast' **'A one-handed quick firing energy wave' *'Twin Dragon Shot' **'Two small ki blasts mainly used as a dinversion' *'Homing Energy Wave' *'Mimicry' **'Can copy certain techniques, ki or physical, to a certain extent' Boomstick: Goku's ki can be used to create a huge variety of attacks. The Destructo Disk, stolen from Krillin, cuts through foes. The Energy Barrier protects the user from attacks, hence the name. The Kiai uses invisible energy bursts to surprise opponents, and the Solar Flare blinds them. The afterimage technique does what the name implies, creating afterimages to trick their enemy. Wiz: The Spirit Bomb takes energy voluntarily given from other objects to create a giant ball of energy. It is powerful, but it requires energy from others, and it takes really, really long to charge. Also, the Spirit Bomb can only harm evil. If it lands on someone pure-hearted, like Gohan, it simply bounces right off. Boomstick: But his best attack is none other than the Kamehameha. This move is so cool that everyone who has watched this series has a kid has wanted to do it. Wiz: And that's not all. The Kamehameha can be used in a variety of different ways, such as a jet, or powered by one hand. Sometimes, multiple people can use a Kamehameha at once. Goku also can combine the attack with another one of his abilities, Instant Transmission. This is a form of teleportation. Nowadays, he doesn't need to concentrate while using it, but he needs to lock onto a ki signal for it to work. Combining it with the Kamehameha makes the Instant Kamehameha, allowing Goku to ambush an opponent. Techniques and Arsenal *'Kaioken' *'Power Pole' *'Sensu Bean' *'Nimbus' Boomstick: Although Goku can do crazy things with his ki, such as reading minds and flying, this source of energy is highly limited. While training with King Kai, Goku learned the Kaioken technique. This amplifies his stats for a short time, but it can put a huge strain on his body or even be fatal if he uses it for too long. Wiz: Goku also has some weapons, including the Power Pole, a staff which can grow or shrink in size. He mostly used this as a kid, but he has occasionally used it as an adult. The Flying Nimbus was often used to get around as a kid, but now he usually doesn't need it. In order to ride it, a person must be pure-hearted. Over the years, he has never fallen through the cloud, nor have his two sons. When he's hurt, eating a sensu bean can heal wounds, including broken bones. Boomstick: At one point when facing Frieza, the Kaioken wasn't enough to beat him, and after witnessing Krillin's death, Goku was finally pushed to become a Super Saiyan. There are 3 normal Super Saiyan forms. Wiz: These forms did put a burden on his body when he first used them, but not anymore. Super Saiyan 2 doesn't really change that much, except Goku is more violent. Super Saiyan 3 gives an even greater power increase than before, and it makes his hair look ridiculous. Originally, he couldn't maintain this form for long since it took out a lot of his energy, but now he can use it as easily as he can use his other Super Saiyan forms. Boomstick: But one being made even Super Saiyan 3 look like a joke. This was Lord Beerus the Destroyer, the same deity who ordered Frieza to destroy Planet Vegeta. Nobody but Beerus, Frieza, and Beerus' teacher, Whis, knew this, but Goku wanted to fight Beerus since he had heard he was strong. Surprise, surprise, he got taken out in literally two blows. Wiz: Beerus had been looking for a true legendary form, Super Saiyan God. With help from Gohan, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, and Videl's at the time unborn baby, they performed the ritual necessary for Goku to achieve this form. Now, he had become a true legend. Super Saiyan God *'Ritual needs to be performed by 6 pure-hearted Saiyans' *'Massive increase in power' *'Allowed Goku to fight a held-back Beerus' *'Almost destroyed the universe when clashing with Beerus' Boomstick: In this form, Goku had a GIGANTIC increase in power and speed. But even with this new power, he STILL lost to Beerus, who was barely at 70% of his power. Wiz: Well, Beerus is a god of destruction. Still, Goku was powerful enough where he could keep up with Beerus. The latter is marginally slower than his trainer, Whis, who traveled across the universe in 3 hours while carrying several passengers. This universe is twice the size as ours, so to pull off a feat like that, Whis would have to be traveling at a speed of 3.644747731373333e+23 mph, or 543,492,000,311,452.6 times the speed of light! And that's while transporting several passengers with him! Boomstick: Not only that, their clashes almost wiped out the whole universe! Not to mention Goku nullified an energy wave which could wipe out the universe as well. Wiz: Still, not even that is Goku's strongest form. Although the form was temporary, he had absorbed its power. Later, when fighting Frieza again, he tapped into it again to achieve the Saiyan Beyond God form. Finally, after mastering his godly ki completely and combining it with his Super Saiyan form, he had achieved Super Saiyan Blue. Super Saiyan Blue *'Has no time limit' *'Combination of Super Saiyan and godly ki' *'Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken' **'Combining Super Saiyan Blue with Kaioken' ***'Extremely high risk' ***'Effects of Kaioken happen after dropping out of the Super Saiyan Blue form' Boomstick: Super Saiyan Blue increases his power even further than his Super Saiyan God state. With this power, he was able to fight Golden Frieza. Wiz: Later, while fighting Universe 6's Hit, Goku found away to combine the Super Saiyan Blue form with the Kaioken. He never combined the Kaioken with the Super Saiyan form, as that would pretty much be throwing his own life away. Like the original Kaioken, Goku can only mantain it for so long. It's high risk, with a slim chance of succeeding. The Super Saiyan Blue form protects him from the effects of the Kaioken, but when he drops out of it, he experiences those effects. After being reckless with this technique, Goku got Delayed Onset Ki disorder, and King Kai said if he kept on using the form recklessly, then he wouldn't be able to fight at all. Boomstick: The greatest thing about Goku is that he never gives up. He is always seeking to improve his power. Unfortunately, this can be a huge weakness, since he often wants to fight opponents at their best. Weaknesses *'No formal education' *'Avoids unfair advantages' *'Always wants to fight opponents at their best' *'Cannot breathe in space' *'His wife can get in the way of his and his sons' training at times' Wiz: Goku can fly in space for a short amount of time, but he can't breathe in space. Also, he's not very smart. He never had any formal education, despite Master Roshi giving him some basic schooling. Boomstick: Unlike his sons, who have had a LOT of education, thanks to Chi-Chi, who really takes them having an education seriously. Too seriously, really. She also has made Goku work when he felt like he should train so he could be ready for the next threat. A few times, she even said that Gohan and Goten studying is more important than the safety of the Earth! How fucking stupid is that? Wiz: Regardless, Goku is already a genius battle tactician. He doesn't need a formal education. Goku may have some flaws, but he's undoubtedly one of the greatest anime heroes of all time. Goku: "I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness. I am truth. Ally to good; nightmare to you!" Bowser (Cues: Super Mario 3D Land-Final Boss Theme) Wiz: As a baby, King Bowser Koopa was an orphan, raised by the Magikoopa Kamek. Kamek had kidnapped Baby Luigi, and Baby Mario came along with a Yoshi to save him. Baby Bowser thought Yoshi was a donkey, and fought them so he could ride Yoshi. After losing even with Kamek's magic, the magikoopa fled along with the turtle prince. Yoshi and Baby Mario then freed Baby Luigi from Bowser's clutches. Boomstick: Ever since then, Bowser has always tried to kidnap Princess Peach, yet he gets his ass kicked by those pesky plumbers every time! Regardless of his failures, Bowser is not the one to give up. No matter how many times he gets clobbered, Bowser always comes back for more! Wiz: With his determination, Bowser has a huge arsenal. His abilities include fire breath, dark magic, petrification, electrokinesis, teleportation, time travel, and more. Powers and Abilities *'Fire Breath' **'Flaming Tunnel' ***'Bowser sprouts a column of flame to harm or even trap foes' **'Flaming Boomerangs' **'Rising Hell' ***'A blanket of flame that can cover entire continents' **'Fire can be orange, blue, or purple' ***'Blue Fire is second hottest' ***'Purple fire is hottest and can phase through solid objects' **'Fire can survive underwater, so its temperature is likely comparable to that of the sun' *'Dark Magic' **'Can turn minions into impostors of himself' **'Can turn enemies into brick' **'Can trap people in bubbles (may only be usable with the power of a Grand Star' **'Teleportation' *'Terrakinesis' **'Able to encase himself in a rock with only his head visible' *'Gravity Manipulation' **'Can alter the gravity around him with a simple roar' *'Electrokinesis' *'Petrification' *'Time Travel' (Cues: Super Mario 64-Bowser's Road) Boomstick: Bowser also has a variety of special attacks, which have increased his skill even further! He has a nigh-indestructible shell, which he can hide in for extra defense, spin around in, roll into a ball, and even shoot spikes out of it like a goddamn cannon! He can even regrow these spikes immediately afterwards! Attacks *'Whirling Fortress' *'Koopa Claw' **'Claws and teeth can rarely poison victims' *'Flying Slam' *'Bowser Bomb' *'Inhale' **'Can suck in small enemies' **'Sadly not as impressive as Kirby's inhaling abilities' *'EPIC DROPKICKS!' *'Durable shell' **'Can shoot out its spikes and immediately regrow them' Wiz: Bowser has plenty of attacks where he uses his size to his advantage, including the Flying Slam, Bowser Bomb.... Boomstick: ....AND FUCKING AWESOME DROPKICKS! Weapons *'Koopa Clown Car' **'Can drop out Big Steelies, which are as big as the vehicle itself' *'Hammers' *'Spike Balls' *'Barrels' *'Mechakoopas' *'Bowser Mobile' *'Hurly Gloves' *'Drill Claws' *''Mario Strikers'' Claws *'Minimizer Wand' *'Safety Ring' Wiz: Anyway, Bowser has a lot of weapons, such as Hammers, Spike Balls, Barrels, and Mechakoopas. A lot of these come from his personal vehicle, the Koopa Clown Car. He also rides in the Bowser Mobile, a large purple car. From that, he throws explosive soccer balls. Boomstick: But that's not all! He has a few weapons which he can throw at enemies including a Chain Chomp, Spiked Link, and Chomp Shell. He has Hurly Gloves and a Drill Claw, which is used for...drilling. Wiz: Bowser also has some claws that he uses for sports, as well as the Minimizer Wand, which shrinks his enemies. The Safety Ring protects Bowser from status effects, such as death curses. (Cues: Final Boss-Phase 2-New Super Mario Bros. U) Boomstick: Bowser has quite a few transformations that make him even deadlier! Meowser *'Obtained by the Cat Bell' *'Gives Bowser the look of a cat' *'Allows him to climb walls and scratch enemies' *'Can jump even higher' Wiz: Meowser, obtained by the Cat Bell, gives Bowser a "cat suit" while giving him the abilities to climb walls, scratch enemies, and jump even higher. Giga Bowser *'Obtained by a Smash Ball' *'Increases his size immensely' *'Allows him to freeze his enemies briefly by spinning in his shell' *'At the most, lasts a few minutes' *'Increases his durability even more' Boomstick: Giga Bowser increases Bowser's size by a good margin, and gives him even more elemental control. It increases his size, gives him the ability to freeze his enemies, and it increases his already insane durability! It's only downsides are that his speed isn't really increased, and it lasts for a short time, a few minutes at the most. Giant Bowser *'Obtained through many ways' *'Increases his size from just a few times to the size of a castle' Wiz: Bowser has demonstrated multiple times to be able to change his size. Sometimes he can do this naturally, but usually he requires other sources, such as Kamek's magic, or his own adrenaline in a dangerous situation. He can also grow giant with a Grand Star, but since it makes him way too powerful, we are not including it. Dry Bowser *'After his skin gets melted' *'Nearly unkillable' *'Can reform himself after falling apart' **'Can fall apart relatively easily' *'Can throw bones with no damage' *'Much faster than base form' *'Can also grow giant' Boomstick: His most impressive transformation, though, is Dry Bowser. If his skin can't take heat, he still lives, in this form. As Dry Bowser, he is nearly unkillable, and he can even reform himself if he falls apart. Wiz: The only downside is that he can fall part relatively easily. Still, his durability is so insane that it would be really hard to turn him into Dry Bowser in the first place. (Cues: New Super Mario Bros. Wii-Final Boss Theme Phase 2) Boomstick: Even without his abilities and transformations, Bowser has an amazing amount of strength, durability, and speed. Strength *'Surpasses the Mario Bros. and Donkey Kong in strength' **'The Mario Bros. could lift and punt whole castles with ease and even smash neutron stars through a universe-sized black hole' **'Donkey Kong himself stated he wasn't sure he could beat Bowser, and he has been able to punch a moon out of orbit (not known if it's the same size as ours' *'Can stomp the ground hard enough to generate large shockwaves, even as a child' *'Can simply run into large stone/conrete walls and statues and shatter them' *'Intercepted a Banzai Bill with nothing but a standard baseball bat' *'During a battle with Mario in SM64, managed to destroy a good portion of the large stone platform they were in, shaping it into a star' *'Pulled an entire island to shore' Wiz: Bowser has pulled a whole island to shore, surpassed the Mario Bros. and Donkey Kong in strength, and even fought Mario and co. in a Supermassive black hole! Bowser was even going to destroy all the Dreams in the Dream Depot in Mario Party 5 and since each dream is it's own universe, Bowser in BASE FORM can wipe out multiple universes! Speeed *'Can outrun Mario, who can react to lightning and lasers' *'With when curled into a spiked ball, can roll across a planet in 5 seconds' *'*Reaction speed on par with Mario, who can pilot the MFTL+ Starship Mario' *'Could catch up with Rosalina's Comet Observatory' Boomstick: Bowser looks slow, but he's actually pretty fucking fast! He's casually kept up with Mario, who can react to lightning and lasers, and even pilot Starship Mario, which can travel across worlds in around 10 seconds! Since Lubba states that they travel through space and time to go to unknown worlds, this implies that the worlds are separate space-time continuums, or whole universes. Durability *'Regularly survives falling into lava, even if his skin gets melted off' *'Has survived falling deep into multiple black holes, and even fought inside some' *'Survived exploding castles, falling from extreme heights' *'Survived being smashed by a train' *'Survived being electrocuted' *'Survived exploding fireworks' *'Survived falling into a star and an immediately following supernova' *'Survived the destruction and rebirth of the universe in ''Super Mario Galaxy' *'Tanked hits from Culex, who has control over the time and space of the Mario universe''' Wiz: Bowser's greatest skill is in fact his durability. He's survived huge falls, being electrocuted, explosions, black holes, the surface of a star, a supernova, and even the destruction and rebirth of the universe! Boomstick: Sadly, even though he is a badass, Bowser has some flaws. Weaknesses *'Extremely arrogant' *'Despite having a surprising intellect, is rather easily tricked/gullible' *'Has a habit of underestimating his foes' *'Short-tempered' *'Most of the traps he sets in his castle are known for backfiring against him' *'Still can be hurt by some things (such as lava on some occasions), despite being nearly impossible to kill' Wiz: Although he has an absurb IQ of 9800 in Mario Party Advance, Bowser is gullible and not much of a strategist. He's also extremely arrogant, often underestimating his opponents. Boomstick: Still, with the durability to survive the destruction and rebirth of the universe, there's a good reason he's the King of the Koopas! Bowser: "Did somebody just page the King of Awesome?" Pre-Fight Polls Who are you rooting for? Goku Bowser Who do you think will win? Goku Bowser Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLEEE! DEATH BATTLE! Note: this is a follow-up to One Minute Melee-Gohan VS Bowser Jr. This is a crossover with the Mario universe, so the characters have heard about each other, but nor Goku and Bowser know about each other's abilties. Earth Bowser was walking around looking for his son, when he suddenly heard a huge explosion. He turned and saw another explosion on the ground. Bowser thundered over to the area of the explosion, and saw his son lying down on the ground. He picked him up and examined him for injuries. He turned and he saw Gohan land and de-transform. He set his son down and told him, "Stay here, Junior. I'll handle this." Junior, lying down, thought, Well, what else am I going to do when I'm in this condition? Gohan stopped and his eyes widened. "Oh, shit." he said, scared. "B..Bowser?" Bowser growled, "So you know who I am? I guess Mario told you about me. Anyway, YOU ATTACKED MY SON!" Gohan got into a fighting pose, a little fearful. He rushed towards Bowser, attempting to punch him, but Bowser easily grabbed Gohan and started slamming him into the ground multiple times. Bowser then threw Gohan down, and was about to crush him when a voice yelled, "HEY!" Bowser's foot landed just inches away from Gohan's stomach. Goten flew over and landed several meters away from Bowser. "Leave my brother alone!" Bowser laughed. "BWAHAHAHAHAH! If you think you can stop me, you've got another thing coming, kid!" Goten quickly transformed as he said, "We'll see about that!" Goten flew towards Bowser and tried to kick him. Bowser easily jumped out of the way. He grabbed Goten with his left hand, and he used his right fist to punch him several times before throwing him down next to Gohan. Bowser grinned. "All too easy." He thundered over to the duo, and prepared to unleash fire onto them. Gohan and Goten struggled to get up, but Bowser had weakened them too much. They could only watch in horror as Bowser was about to roast them. A fist suddenly decked Bowser right in the face, surprising him and causing him to slide back a little bit. He roared, "Who the hell did this?!" The figure landed on the ground beside Gohan and Goten. This figure was none other than Goku. Bowser growled, "Well, it's about time you showed up." "I will fight you in a minute," Goku informed his new enemy as he grabbed both of his sons and teleported away. Bowser was surprised, and he thought, He better make this quick. I need to get revenge on him for his son attacking Junior. Goku teleported right in front of Videl's house, which was where Chi-Chi was at the time. He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to show up. The door opened, and Videl came out. She gasped when she saw the state that her husband and brother-in law where in. "Gohan! Goten!" She bent down, examining them as she asked, "Goku, what happened to them?" Goten got onto his knees and managed to explain, "Well, Gohan fought Bowser's son, Jr. Gohan won, but Bowser attacked him, and I tried to help him, but then he beat me up too, thought it wasn't quite as badly as he did to Gohan." He slowly got to his feet, and put his hands on his knees from exhaustion. Goku confirmed what his youngest son had stated. "It's true. Bowser attacked them, and now I'm going to go fight him." He quickly teleported away as Videl and Goten helped Gohan into the living room. Mario and Chi-Chi ran over, obviously concerned. Chi-Chi yelled, "GOHAN! What happened to you? Who did this?" Goten told her, "Mom, Bowser attacked him. I tried to help him, but neither of us stood any chance." Mario was the most shocked out of all of them. "What?! Bowser?! He's here?! I'm going after him!" He turned to Videl and Chi-Chi. "They should get some rest. I'll find Goku in case he needs help!" Before either of them could say anything to him, Mario grabbed a Cape Feather, ran out the door, and took off as the others watched in surprise before bringing Gohan to a couch. Goten sat in a chair close to the couch. Back outside, Goku was back at the area he had saw his sons getting hurt. Goku was visibly angry. "You'll pay for what you did to my sons!" Bowser growled, "Your oldest one attacked MY kid! Of course I'd attack him! If you want a fight, then it's a fight you'll certainly get!" Bowser got into a fighting pose as Goku did the same. "SHOWTIME!" Bowser jumped into the air, creating shockwaves. Goku easily flew over them, and moved towards Bowser. Both of them threw a punch at each other, with Bowser overpowering Goku and sending him flying with total ease. Goku recovered, mid-air and used the Kaio-ken technique. "Kaio-ken!" Bowser was confused by what he said, and asked, "Kaio-what?" Goku punched Bowser in the face, yet he wasn't hurt at all. He grinned before drop kicking him away. Goku was knocked out of the Kaio-ken and he landed on the ground, sliding a few meters on it. Bowser thundered over to Goku and stopped in front of him. "Pathetic," he boasted. "You're no more powerful than your sons." He raised his foot, ready to crush Goku, but he quickly transformed into a Super Saiyan and dodged Bowser's foot. Goku tried attacking Bowser with a barrage of punches and kicks, but he wasn't able to do any damage whatsoever. Bowser shot a bunch of fireballs at Goku, who quickly avoided them. Goku flew behind Bowser, and charged up a Kamehameha. "Kame... Hame..." Bowser, realizing Goku was behind him, turned, just as Goku unleashed the attack. "HAAAAAAA!" The blast completely engulfed Bowser, and created a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, Bowser was standing there without a scratch. Goku was shocked at this, and Bowser grinned. Goku quickly ascended to Super Saiyan 2, now surging with electricity. Bowser stood there, crossing his arms. "Really? That's all you've got?" Goku fired a Homing Energy Wave, which Bowser simply destroyed with a punch. Bowser quickly jumps, and encases himself into a rocky shell with only his head and arms exposed. He rolled towards Goku, who tried firing a ki blast. It did nothing to Bowser's "armor". He kept on firing ki blasts, but they did nothing. One of them hit Bowser's head, but the force was not enough to knock him out of the shield. Bowser rolled into Goku, and knocked him over. Goku landed on the ground hard, and he picked himself back up. Goku knew that his Super Saiyan 2 form wasn't enough, so he quickly transformed into Super Saiyan 3, then punched Bowser in the face hard enough that he was knocked out of his rock shield. Bowser was knocked down onto his shell, and he took a few moments to get himself back up. Bowser was surprised at what he saw. "Oh my god, what happened to your hair? It's so GODDAMN COOL!" Goku grinned. "This is Super Saiyan 3." Bowser smirked. "Whatever you've become, it won't help at all." Goku got into a battle pose and said, "We'll see about that." Goku flew towards Bowser and tried throwing several punches at Bowser. He easily avoided them, and he kicked Goku away. Goku recovered mid-air, and teleported right in front of Bowser and caught him off guard. "Solar Flare!" Bowser was blinded by this and he groaned while covering his eyes. Goku kept on punching and kicking Bowser repeatedly, yet still doing next to nothing. While he was attacked, Bowser quickly punched as hard as he could, trying to land a hit, and he was successful, easily sending him flying. Goku landed on the ground, and struggled to get himself back up. Goku decided to charge up a Kamehameha, hoping that will do the trick. "Kame... Hame..." Bowser smirked as Goku charged up the attack. "HAAAAAAA!" The blast once again engulfed Bowser and created a huge explosion. When it cleared, Bowser stood there, once again without any damage. Goku was shocked at this, and teleported behind Bowser. Bowser was confused for a moment before he realized Goku was behind him. The Saiyan grabbed Bowser by the tail before teleporting with him to a canyon. Goku threw Bowser off of the cliff and fired a Saiyan Aura Blast. Bowser yelled, "DAMN IT!" An explosion was heard, and Goku reverted back to base form, thinking the fall would do the trick. Goku suddenly heard a helicopter sound, and he looked over to see a flying vehicle. Bowser's head and arms popped out of the vehicle as he smirked. Goku's mouth fell open at seeing Bowser still alive without a scratch. A blue aura started to form around Goku, which interested Bowser since Goku had never done that before. Goku yelled out as he transformed into a Super Saiyan Blue. Bowser grinned with excitement, feeling that Goku was LEAGUES more powerful than before. Bowser threw a bunch of Mechakoopas at Goku, who destroyed them all with total ease. Bowser got into his Clown Car before it tipped over and dropped a Big Steelie. Goku punched as hard as he can, knocking it into Bowser. He jumped out of the Clown Car as the Big Steelie hit it and destroyed it. Bowser landed on the ground before getting into a fighting pose. "Now I might actually have a challenge!" he boasted. "Bring it on!" Goku did the same. Goku flew towards Bowser and struck him in the stomach. This time, he actually did some damage. He kicked Bowser and caused him to slide back. Bowser stopped himself and started surging electricity in his hands. "Time for the big guns," he declared as he thrusts his hands above his head and electric ball started to form in them. Goku stood there, doing nothing since he wanted to see Bowser at his best. Bowser smirked seeing that Goku wasn't doing anything to counterattack, so he fired the electricity at his enemy. Goku quickly used a Flying Kamehameha to escape and counter the electric blast. An explosion was created, and Goku stopped mid air. He flew down towards Bowser and threw a bunch of kicks, with Bowser countering them. Bowser kept on throwing punches, with Goku doing the same. At the moment, they were pretty much equal. Neither had the upper hand until Bowser managed to strike Goku in the stomach, causing him to fall over. Goku teleported out of the way, and charged up another Kamehameha, hoping that this time it would work. "Kame... Hame..." Bowser crossed his arms as he smirked. "Seriously? You're trying the same thing again? Has that EVER worked, Goku?" "HAAAAAA!" The blast was released, and it engulfed Bowser. Bowser was actually affected this time and he roared as it hit him and created an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Goku was panting, hoping that did the trick. When the smoke cleared, Bowser was lying on the ground. He slowly got up and he groaned in pain. "Ow.. That was painful." He stood up and said, "Not bad, Goku. You actually did some damage. You're a lot tougher of an enemy than I thought." Goku grinned at this. Bowser growled, "But don't think for a second that this is over! I still have one more trick up my sleve!" He grabbed a Smash Ball, and crushed it. Electricity started to form around Bowser, and an aura flashed for a moment. When it cleared, Bowser was there, except much bigger, with bigger spikes. He had become Giga Bowser. He boasted, "BWAHAHAHAHAHAH! How do you like me now? Say hello to GIGA BOWSER!" Goku decided to use the Kaio-ken. "Kaio-ken!" Bowser was a little confused as to what Goku was doing. A bigger aura formed around him as he yelled, "Kaio-ken times 10!" Goku was now in his final form, the Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken. He had to end this fight fast, or else he would lose. Giga Bowser roared as he stepped forward. To be continued.... Goku flew towards Giga Bowser, striking him in the stomach. This hurt him, but he didn't even flinch. Goku kept on attacking Bowser with a combo of punches and kicks. Goku charged up a punch, and slammed into Giga Bowser's stomach, this time causing him to slide back. Goku flew towards Bowser and kept on attacking him, but he was suddenly grabbed by Giga Bowser's huge hand. Bowser started repeatedly punching Goku with his other fist. When Bowser paused to charge up a punch, Goku quickly fired a ki blast in Bowser's face, blinding him temporarily and causing him to drop Goku. The saiyan quickly back up and thought, Dammit! Not even the Kaioken is helping me take this guy down! I've got to end this. Fast. He jumped a few feet backwards, before preparing to charge up an attack. This would be his last chance to beat him. If he fails now, he'll collapse from exhaustion. "Kame... Hame..." Giga Bowser stepped forward, ready to face the blast head on. "HAAAAAA!" The blast hit Giga Bowser head on, yet he was barely moving. Goku, with his remaining energy, yelled out as he thrust his hands forward and enlarging the blast even further. Giga Bowser roared as the blast blew past him and created a massive explosion shaking the Earth. Far away at Videl's house, everyone felt the ground shaking. Back in the battlefield, the explosion was clearing up, and Goku was starting to tire out. He said, "That better have worked." A deep voice said, "Well, it didn't!" Goku's eyes widened as Giga Bowser stood there, a little hurt, but the damage wasn't extreme. Goku stood there shaking with shock and fear as Bowser teleported right in front of Goku. Giga Bowser threw back his fist and slammed Goku into the ground with a Dark Magic Punch. Goku groaned in pain, and he reverted back to base form out of exhaustion and the strain from the Kaio-ken. Bowser dropped out of his Giga Bowser form, and stood next to Goku's weakened body. Bowser smirked, and raised his foot. Goku grunted, and tried to move, but he was too weak. Bowser's foot smashed into Goku's skull, crushing it. K.O. Goku's body became limp. Bowser roared in victory. He glanced over, and he saw Mario flying over. Shit, he thought. I gotta get out of here. That battle was tough, and if I fight again now, Mario will beat me no matter what I do. He jumped, and teleported away to get his son. Results (Cues: In the Final-Mario and Luigi-Bowser's Inside Story) Mario landed on the ground, and pulled out a 1-Up Mushroom. Boomstick: Ouch. You'll need more than a Sensu Bean for that. Wiz: Goku may have been faster, more strategic, and more tenacious than Bowser, but Bowser triumphed in quite a few categories. For durability, both have universal feats, with Bowser surviving the universe's destruction and rebirth and Goku surviving attacks from a held back Beerus, who could destroy the universe. Boomstick: And for those of you who think Bowser was saved by Rosalina or the Lumas, the OFFICIAL Super Mario Galaxy Prima Guide says that Bowser survived. It sates, "Even Bowser is there, shaken by his narrow escape from a horrible fate." Bowser could not have escaped the destruction unless he could survive outside of the time continuum, and he was not protected, it is almost certain Bowser truly survived it. He's also fought a few other Universal enemies, such as Culex in Super Mario RPG, who is implied to be the master of space-and time, and is it's embodiment. Wiz: But that's not all. Bowser actually has a Multi-Universal feat that allows him to surpass Goku in Durability and AP. In Mario Party 5, Bowser outright stated and showed he was going to ruin, or, destroy all the dreams, including Future Dream, which was outright stated by both Misstar AND Mario Party 5's guide booklet to be an entire universe. And since there are multiple dreams, its highly likely that Bowser would be able to destroy multiple universes. Boomstick: When it comes to speed, Goku in his Super Saiyan God form has kept up with a held back Beerus. Wiz: Beerus is marginally slower than Whis, who traveled across the universe in 3 hours while carrying several passengers. Universe 7 is actually a macroverse, and is twice the size of our universe, so he could travel across a universe the same size as ours in 1.5 hours. This gives him a speed of 3.644747731373333e+23 mph, or 543,492,000,311,452.6 times the speed of light! Boomstick: Bowser has some speed feats that are even more ridiculous than that! In the Super Mario Galaxy series, Bowser has reacted to the MFTL+ Starship Mario and Comet Observatory. The former was done under the power of a Grand Star, but base Mario can pilot it, so Bowser's reaction speed should be comparable. As for the Comet Observatory, it could travel to the center of the universe in around 10 seconds, giving him speeds in the very high trillions to quadrillions of times FTL. As for Starship Mario, it can travel across an ENTIRE universe in 10 seconds. Even though those worlds don't seem like universes, and seem to be galaxy clusters, they likely are universes, especially since Lubba states that you need to travel through space and time to go to unknown worlds, and he doesn't mention anything about using time travel, so that implies they are going through portals to separate space-time continuums, or separate universes. This is especially evident in World 5, which already shows a MASSIVE amount of galaxies in the background. Wiz: So Goku can probably move faster, but Bowser has the reaction speed to keep up with him. Boomstick: However, there's one category that Goku stood no chance in: hax. Bowser pretty much outclasses Goku when it comes to hax. Goku has a large variety of attacks, but none of those can instantly take out someone. Bowser has a wide us of dark magic, and some of those attacks could take Goku out, like turning him into brick or stone. The Minimizer Wand could also cause quite a bit of trouble for Goku by shrinking him. Bowser also could manipulate the gravity to trip him up, or use electricity. The latter could not take him out of the fight, but it could be a problem. Also, Bowser's fire can withstand water, which no flames except those with a temperature comparable to that of the sun can do. Vegeta has taken hits from the metal man Magetta's spit without flinching, but he and Goku have never survived heat like that before. Wiz: That also leads to another reason why Goku couldn't beat Bowser: He's nearly impossible to kill. He can survive as a whole skeleton WITHOUT organs, and he can reform himself if he falls apart or is broken, so Goku couldn't kill him just by bypassing durability even if he could find a way to do that. And considering what Bowser has already survived, completely annihilating every part of Bowser's body wouldn't be something Goku could really do. Boomstick: Goku is a genius when it comes to martial arts. Bowser is probably smarter in general, since in Mario Party Advance, he claimed himself to have an IQ of 9,800, but he is still not really a strategist and he is pretty gullible. Wiz: Another thing to address is Giga Bowser. Many claim that Super Smash Bros. is non-canon, but there's no reason to say this. The stats are all changed up, so you can't scale the characters to each other, but there's no reason to say the transformations can't be included. Also, Master Hand and Crazy Hand appeared in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror. This is a cameo appearance, but as with many cameo appearances, its evidence that the two universe have interacted. Again, the characters in Smash cannot be scaled to each other because of game mechanics and PIS, but there's no reason to say Smash is non-canon. Also, Giga Bowser has lasted a few minutes in Super Smash Bros. Melee, so its time limit is not as short as many think it is. Boomstick: As for the Kaio-ken, Goku can't maintain this for very long, even when combined with his Super Saiyan Blue form. Although he has more control than when he first used it, it still can put a huge strain on his body. Considering the immense power Bowser possesses, especially when in his Giga or Giant form, its likely Goku would not be able to take him out, and he would eventually collapse from the strain and Bowser could kill him. Wiz: Ultimately, Bowser's durability, power, reaction speed, and especially hax meant Goku just couldn't put down Bowser for good, and the Kaio-ken only sealed his fate. Boomstick: Just Saiyan, but Goku just couldn't get ahead of Bowser. Wiz: (groans) The winner is Bowser. Advantages and Disadvantages Bowser (WINNER) +More durable *'++Nearly impossible to kill' +Higher Attack Potency +Higher reaction speed, but likely not able to move as fast ++Transformations are basically overkill +++Pretty much outclasses Goku in hax +/-Smarter, but not a strategist Goku (LOSER) +/-Can likely move faster, but has a lower reaction speed +/-A much better strategist, but not as smart '-Less durable' *'''--Bowser is nearly impossible to kill''' '-Lower Attack Potency' '--Bowser's transformations are basically overkill' '---Pretty much outclassed in hax' Ending Poll Did you agree with the results of this fight? Yes Unsure No Out of ten stars, what would you rate this Death Battle? 0 1/10 1.5/10 2/10 2.5/10 3/10 3.5/10 4/10 4.5/10 5/10 5.5/10 6/10 6.5/10 7/10 7.5/10 8/10 8.5/10 9/10 9.5/10 10/10 |-|Sebastian pereira90= Description Super Mario Bros. Vs Dragon Ball! Which of these spiked-haired short tempered fathers might win on a Death Battle? Interlude Wiz: Those are the short-tempered and spiked-haired fathers, one of evil, and one of good Boomstick: Goku, the Super Saiyan God! Wiz: And Bowser, king of koopas. Boomstick: He is Wiz and I am Boomstick! Wiz: And our job is analyze their armor, weapons and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Bowser Wiz: Goku Death Battle Results Trivia Category:Paleomario66 Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Animal VS Alien Category:'DBZ vs Mario' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:"1980s themed" Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs Nintendo' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Sebastian Pereira90 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles